Software as a service (SaaS)-based analytics solutions for web and mobile applications assist users in understanding and improving overall customer experiences by analyzing behavioral problems from large and complex online data sets. SaaS systems may analyze user behaviors by capturing application interactions, device information, and user context between a user and a host, such as when a user views and inputs information on the host's website.
During a mobile session, a user may send several requests, selections, etc. to the host system to access different webpages at the host. For each of these user requests, the host system sends instructions to its corresponding SaaS to store information such as requested URLs (uniform resource locator) and the requested data (e.g., web page). As a result, SaaS systems may store a large amount of data for each mobile session.
As the number of mobile devices in circulation increases, as well as their user friendliness, the amount of mobile sessions increases and, in turn, the amount of data that today's SaaS systems are required to store, and its corresponding storage cost, becomes extraordinarily large.